Seducing Mr Tough Guy
by b3l3n
Summary: Gabi tries her best to make Troy fall in love with her. Troy tries his best NOT to fall in love with her. She does everything for him... He does nothing for her. Why is it that the things she DOESN'T do for him makes him fall in love with her? 2SHOTS
1. Guys hate clingy girls

**Yes i know, i haven't updated for AGES!! I'm so sorry but i just couldn't think properly. This story is only a 2 shots and its pretty long but i hope you guys will like it! :) :)**

**Gabi tries her best to make Troy fall in love with her. Troy tries his best NOT to fall in love with her. She does everything for him... He does nothing for her. Why is it that the things she DOESN'T do for him makes him fall in love with her? 2SHOTS**

Gabriella had always been 'daddy's little girl'. She was spoiled and she got every single thing she wished for. Her father is a famous actor/singer of all times. She was the richest 17-year-old in the Albuquerque and everyone hates her for it. But she couldn't do anything about it so she just had to work with what she has – and she has everything except for one thing… a boyfriend!

"Daddy! I'm 17! I can go to school by myself . I don't need no bodyguards spying on me all the time." Gabriella pouted as she brushed her long shiny hair.

"Sweetheart I'm just worried about you." Ricky Montez said, taking a sip of his coffee. It was 7:30am and Gabriella was just getting ready to go to his new school.

"But those bodyguards repel all the boys away! I want to have a boyfriend!!" Gabriella exclaimed and Ricky immediately spat his coffee in surprise.

"WHAT??" Ricky yelled in horror.

"Daddy stop being so overprotective. Everyone is laughing at me at school because I've never had a boyfriend yet." Gabriella said, crossing her arms and continuing to pout harder.

"Honey. You don't need any boyfriend. You got me and I can take care of you more than any other teenage boy can." Ricky argued.

"Dad, you're an actor and a singer. You're not with me every single time. I need someone I can hang out with whenever I want." The brunette sighed.

"But I'm on break right now sweetheart. We can hang out anytime you wan—" Before he could finish, his phone started ringing.

"Hello! Oh Sean hi!" Ricky greeted as he glanced on her daughter who rolled her eyes. Sean Richards is Ricky's manager who arranged every single thing involved in Ricky's career. Every time he called, it meant that Ricky had to go somewhere.

"What?? Are you serious? Alright. Let me call you back." Ricky said and turned his phone off. Gabriella waited for him to say something, wearing a very sarcastic smile.

"I'm… gonna be a bit busy this week. Sean arranged a lot of appointments for me." Ricky said sheepishly.

"I prove my point." Gabriella said and started to walk off.

"Hold on. How about I make you a deal?" Ricky offered and immediately caught Gabriella's attention.

"What kind of deal?" Gabriella asked?

--

"That new girl Montez is really something huh?" Chad said to his best friend.

"Who? The brunette that acts like a blonde?" Troy Bolton commented as he tossed the ball to Chad.

"She doesn't seem that blonde." Zeke shrugged.

"Maybe not that blonde compared to your girlfriend." Jason chuckled and immediately received a glare from Zeke while the others just laughed.

"Seriously guys, Montez is really dumb and clumsy. She's in few of my classes." Troy said, bringing back the subject.

"Everyone is dumb compared to you Bolton. You're a genius." Zeke argued. Everyone was currently walking to the change room to get ready for their game against the Knights.

"Aren't you supposed to be in good terms with her? I mean, your parents and her dad were best friends in high school." Jason pointed out and everyone nodded their heads.

"I've never met Montez properly. I've never even talked to her before. I don't like dumb people and I stay away from them." Troy said and took one last shot before they all headed to the changing room.

--

"You're gonna choose **my** boyfriend??" Gabriella said with her mouth hanging wide open.  
"Yeah. I want the right guy for you. A guy that will take care of you." Ricky said as he walked with his daughter in the halls of East High and towards the gym to watch the basketball game.

"Dad where are we going?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"We're gonna watch the game! Most boys from this school will mostly likely be there." Ricky smiled genuinely.

"Oh… what game??" Gabriella asked, cocking her head on one side, confused.

"Basketball sweetheart." Ricky chuckled.

"Is that where you kick the ball to the goal??" Gabriella asked.

"No honey, its when you try to get the ball through the hoop." Ricky explained.

"Ohhh that game… I don't like that game." Gabriella mumbled and just continued walking.

--

"GO! GO! Get the ball!!" Gabriella yelled while everyone just stared at her as if she had two heads.

"The ball is right there! Why isn't anyone getting it??" Gabriella said, pointing at the ball that was rolling in the middle of the court.

"Its half-time sweety. Everyone is getting a break." Ricky said, a bit embarrassed.

"Oh right." Gabriella said in realisation.

--

"I told you she's dumb! Gosh, couldn't she keep up with the game??" Troy said, shaking his head as they headed for the locker room.

"Relax. You prove your point. She is stupid." Chad laughed and immediately closed his mouth when he saw Jack Bolton glaring at him.

"Could you repeat that? I didn't catch that." Jack said sarcastically.

"Sorry coach." Chad said sheepishly as he stepped on Troy's foot.

--

"Sweety, did you see anyone that you like?" Ricky asked as he pulled his huge sunglasses up.

"I like the guy with the number 14 on his shirt." Gabriella smiled dreamily as the Wildcats started to walk back to the court.

"That's Troy Bolton. That's Jack's son!... mmm…. Interesting." Ricky mumbled as a small smiled played on his lips.

--

The next day was Saturday and Ricky planned on talking to Jack Bolton about a particular matter.

"Ricky! What brings you here?" Jack said with a huge smile on his face as he let his old friend inside.

"My daughter." Ricky said, half joking. Just then, Anna Bolton appeared.

"Ricky! How are you?" Anna said, giving her old friend a hug.

"I'm good Anna. How about you?" Ricky asked politely.

"Well, I'm still alive so I guess I'm ok." Anna laughed.

"Well, have a seat. Do you want anything to drink?" Anna offered.

"Oh anything will be fine." Ricky answered as him and Jack sat on the soft couch while Anna went off to get their drinks.

"Where's Troy?" Ricky asked genuinely as Anna came back with their drinks.

"Troy… well, probably hanging out with his friends." Jack chuckled and took a sip of his juice.

"How's Gabriella? Didn't you say that she brought you here?" Anna smiled.

"Well, this is a bit weird but I need your help with boys." Ricky said softly while Jack choked on his drink.

"What?" Jack exclaimed in shock while Anna just controlled herself and stared at Jack in complete confusion.

"Oh, for my daughter." Ricky laughed and immediately felt stupid at how he worded his sentence before.

"Goodness Rick, I'm gonna die young because of you." Jack laughed.

"Well, what do you need us for?" Anna asked, getting back to the business.

"Umm… well, Gabriella had been bugging me about… boys. She, not having a boyfriend because I'm too protective. She sort of have a crush on Troy and I was wondering if, by any chance he could take her out." Ricky said, feeling a bit awkward about his reason for going over the Bolton's place.

"Oh, that's interesting and exciting!! We can set them up!! Ohhh!! I'm gonna talk to Troy about it!!" Anna exclaimed excitedly while both just stared at her.

--

"What?? No!! Hell no!!" Troy exclaimed as he walked to his room with his mom following him.

"Why not? Gabriella is a very beautiful girl. She's also very nice." Anna argued with a frown.

"She's also very stupid, mom." Troy said and lied on his bed, tossing his basketball in the air.

"Troy Alexander Bolton, watch your mouth!" Anna said disapprovingly.

"Sorry." Troy said, though he didn't sound like he really meant it.

"Come on. I think you'll be cute with her. Just give her a try. She likes you." Anna said but Troy just shook his head.

"I'm not gonna go out with her, mom!" Troy said, determined.

"How about this… take her on one date and see what happens from there." Anna said.

"Mom, what's the big deal of going out with her?? Gee!" Troy said with a frown.

"Troy you know me. I've always wanted you to be with Gabriella." Anna said softly.

"But why??" Troy asked curiously.

"Well, because me and Rita once wished that if we ever had kids, and if it's a girl and a boy, we would get them together. We both wanted this." Anna said with a sad smile on her face. Rita Montez past away few years after Gabriella was born and Troy knew that what they were talking about was a really soft subject to Anna.

"Fine. One date!" Troy said unhappily but it was enough to make his mother leaped in joy.

--

"Uggghhh!! Kill me now!! I hate my life!!" Troy whined repeatedly as him and his friends hang around in the gym.  
"Dude, you've been whining all day. What's up?" Chad asked hi best friend.

"I need to ask bimbo Montez on a date!! Ahhh!! Kill me Chad! Kill me!!" Troy exclaimed, grabbing Chad's wrists and placing it around his neck.

"You're over reacting. She can't be that bad." Chad said and suddenly, the gym door opened. Everyone turned to look at who just barged in, in their territory.

"Umm… is this the gym?" Gabriella asked while the other stared at her like she was stupid. Scratch that, they stared at her because she _is_ stupid.

"What do you think? The library??" Jason laughed and everyone joined him.

"Oh… where are the books?" Gabriella asked, obviously confused.

"_Can she get any stupider?" _Troy thought as he calmed himself and approached her. He had to do this. He promised his mom.

"No, you're in the right place... Gabriella. It's the gym." Troy said as he walked over to her.

"Oh ok." Gabriella shrugged.

"I wanna talk to you outside for a second." Troy said, pointing out the door.

"Can you really talk that fast??" Gabriella asked, taking Troy's statement literally.

"I wanna talk to you outside." Troy said and glanced at his friends who were holding back their laughter.

--

Troy and Gabriella walked out of the gym and headed to the outside basketball courts.

"So, what are you doing Friday night?" Troy asked casually, as if it wasn't planned.

"Sleeping?" Gabriella said and Troy just took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Kidding!" Gabriella smiled, catching Troy off guard with her reaction. Troy blinked his eyes and stared at Gabriella and for one split second, he saw her in a different view, but then the quicker the vision came, the quicker it left.

"I'm not doing anything Friday night. Why?" Gabriella asked.

"Well, do you want to go and watch movies with me… then eat dinner after?" Troy asked.

"Sure." Gabriella replied with a huge smile.

"Ok well, I should head back to my friends. I'll see you around." Troy said and was about to leave her when Gabriella stopped him.

"Wait! Can I hang out with you guys? Just today." Gabriella said and Troy mentally sighed.

"Alright. Come on." Troy agreed.

--

The next day, Troy and his friends were in the cafeteria eating lunch.

"So you're going out with Montez huh?" Sharpay asked Troy.

"No, I'm just going to the movies with her." Troy argued.

"It's the same damn thing Troy." Zeke said while Troy just glared at him.

"Hey! I didn't want to go out with her ok! I was just emotionally forced to!" Troy defended himself.

"Emotionally forced? How so?" Ryan asked, taking a bite from his sandwich.

"I had this talk with my mom about her and Gabriella's mom. You know how they were best friends and all. I knew it was a touchy subject for my mom so I didn't want to push it. So I agreed." Troy explained.

"But in the end, it still all came to your decision and you **chose **to go out with Gabriella." Chad laughed.

"I was being nice to my mom!" Troy tried to argue again.

"Nice? Bolton, nice is not a word to describe you. You were name as the most bad-ass boy here in East High. People are scared of you around here!" Sharpay pointed out while the others nodded.

"Uh oh! Here comes your girlfriend Troy!" Chad said, looking at a person approaching Troy from the back.

"No way… are you serious?" Troy whispered, not wanting to turn around.

"Hi Troy!!" Gabriella greeted happily as she tapped Troy on the shoulder. The others on the other hand were just trying to hold back their laughter.

"Oh hi Gabriella! What's up?" Troy said with a fake smile.

"Well, I made you lunch!" Gabriella said happily as she put down a pink lunchbox in front of Troy.

"Ohhh she made you lunch Troy. You should open it." Chad said with a soft chuckle.

"Go ahead Troy!" Gabriella said with a smile. Troy opened it and reluctantly lifted the sandwich that was inside.

"Take a bite Troy!" Zeke said as his blue-eyed friend glared at him. Troy gulped and took a bite. It was a tuna sandwich and Troy did not eat tuna.

"Do you like it?" Gabriella asked with a very happy face that Troy couldn't bear to tear down even though he hated her.

"Yeah I do. I love… tuna." Troy said and Chad immediately burst out laughing as he knew that Troy _hated_ tuna.

"Why are you laughing?" Gabriella questioned confusedly as he took a seat next to Troy.

"Chad is just being an idiot. I'm Sharpay, Zeke's girlfriend. I didn't get to meet you yesterday." Sharpay said politely.

"Gabriella, but you guys can call me Gabi. Nice to meet you." Gabriella smiled.

--

Friday night finally came and Troy had been dreading it since morning.

"Troy, you have to look nice tonight." Anna told his son.

"Mom, we are only going to the movies. She won't even see how I look like." Troy said as his mother grabbed his jacket and tossed it to him.  
"In the dinner she will." Anna said while Troy just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. I should go and pick her up now." Troy said and headed for the door.

"Honey please sound like you're having fun during the date alright?" Anna said and Troy just gave one nod.

--

Troy and Gabriella walked out of the movies and headed for a restaurant.

"Did you like the movie Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"It was alright." Troy shrugged.

"Let's go and eat. I'm hungry." Troy added and as he started walking, he felt a hand around his arm. Troy stiffened for a second but then continued. He didn't want to pull away because he knew that he would hurt her feelings if he did.

"So what do you want? A salad?" Troy asked and Gabriella immediately shook his head.

"I think I will have a burger." Gabriella said, catching Troy off guard again.

"Really?" Troy asked just to make sure that he heard her right.

"Yeah. Why do you sound so surprised?" Gabriella asked confused.

"Well, you sort of look like a person who watches your health too much and will not go near anything with fat." Troy said while Gabriella just laughed. The two of them continued eating with Gabriella smiling at Troy the whole time.

"Say ah Troy." Gabriella said as she cut a small piece of her chocolate cake and tried to feed it to Troy. Troy bit his lip and shook his head.

"No thanks." Troy replied.

"Come on! Its really nice." Gabriella insisted and Troy finally gave in.

-

The night ended and everything went alright. Troy didn't hate Gabriella as much anymore but it still wasn't enough for him to actually like her… but there was always a possibility.

--

Days went by and Gabriella had started to hang around with Troy and his friends. She also met Chad's girlfriend and they seemed to get along.

"Dude I thought your thing with Gabriella was only a one time thing?" Chad asked at lunch before Gabriella came.

"I thought that too! But she won't leave me alone now! She's been sooooo clingy!" Troy exclaimed with a frown. Troy knew that Gabriella was trying her best not make him fall in love with her. One thing he didn't know was that inside, he was trying NOT to fall in love with her.

"Gabriella is very nice though. I really don't mind her hanging around with us." Sharpay stated and Taylor agreed. The guys on the other hand didn't exactly have the same view as the girls.

"Guys hate clingy girls." Jason stated while the two girls just rolled their eyes.

"You boys better shut up now because Gabi's coming." Taylor said and everyone immediately acted as if nothing was wrong.

"Hey guys!" Gabriella said, smiling. She had the same lunchbox again and put it in front of Troy. It had been more than a month since Gabriella 'joined' Troy's group and every single day, she brought Troy food. Troy had no choice but to eat them.

"Hey Gabriella." Troy said with a fake smile.

"How many times do I have to tell you Troy? Call me Gabi." Gabriella insisted as she took her 'normal' seat next to Troy.

"Well ummm… Gabi, you really don't need to make me lunch all the time. Don't waste your time making lunch for me." Troy said as gently as he could.

"But I want to." Gabriella said. Everyone just continued talking while Troy just daydreamed away in a place where there was no Gabriella. Just then the bell went and both Troy and Gabriella stood up at the same time.

"Can you walk me to my class Troy?" Gabriella asked and Troy just nodded reluctantly. As they were walking to class, Gabriella was just talking and Troy just pretended to listen. He really couldn't stand her anymore.

--

Troy and Gabriella had science together and Gabriella's grade weren't going so good.

"Gabriella, I think you need a tutor. I don't want you to keep failing exams." Their science teacher said, concerned.

"Oh…" Gabriella said as she looked down on her paper – 47 need to see a tutor. She was clearly upset.

"Mr Bolton, you're doing great! First in class again. Keep up the good work." The teacher said and walked off. Troy stared at Gabriella and frowned. She truly did look upset.

"_No way… you are not gonna do anything with the situation. You're digging too deep Bolton. Don't say anything and pretend you didn't see her mark." _Troy told himself.

"Do you want me to tutor you?" Troy offered and cursed himself inside. Why was he doing all these?

"Really??" Gabriella exclaimed and her frown immediately turned upside down.

"_You're stupid Troy! You're stupid!"_ Troy said as he closed his eyes when Gabriella wasn't looking.

--

Troy and Gabriella were currently in Gabriella's room studying. They were both lying on the bed with books surrounding them.

"Ok, what is H2O? This is the easiest one." Troy said as he read through the books. He waited for a reply but there was nothing but silence. He put his book and found Gabriella sleeping quietly.

"Gabriella??... Oh great!! Ugghhh!! I shouldn't have agreed to this. She's just wasting my time. Stupid!" Troy whispered to himself. Troy sighed and stared at Gabriella.

"_If she wasn't how she acts now, I would fallen in love with her."_ Troy thought.

--

Days went by and things weren't improving between Troy and Gabriella. He was starting to really find her annoying. He noticed everything about her and it annoyed him so much. The same routine kept on repeating every single day. She would greet him good morning every day, she would bring him lunch, she would make him walk her to class, she would spend all her free time with him and most of all, she called him every single night to say good night. He really didn't like it.

"_She should just stop liking me!!_" Troy complained.

-

"AHHHHHH!!" Troy screamed in his balcony.

"Troy?? What's happening? What's going on?? Are you alright? Are you hurt?? Why are you screaming?" Anna exclaimed as she sprinted to Troy checking if her son was fine.

"I'm fine mom… no actually I'm not fine! Mom I cannot stand her anymore!!" Troy exclaimed.

"Who?" Anna asked, even though she already had hints of what Troy was talking about.

"Gabriella!! Mom she does all these things to me! Things that I don't want her doing!!" Troy complained.

"Things like what?? It can't be that bad!" Anna said while Troy shook his head.

"Oh mom its bad. You know what she does? Every freakin' morning, she hugs me and greet me 'Good morning Troy!' in that little annoying voice she has. Then every lunch she brings me food!! Most of them are food I don't want to eat! She makes me walk her to class in most subjects. She tries to play basketball with me and she sucks and it annoys the crap out of me! She plays with her hair all the time. Every time I try to tutor her, she falls asleep! She bite her nails! And she does all these things to make me like her! I don't like her!!" Troy exclaimed, clearly frustrated.

"Really…" Anna said with a cheeky smile.

"I hate every single thing she does for me!" Troy exclaimed.

"Do you also hate the things she doesn't do for you?" Anna said and left Troy wondering what she meant.

--

It was Saturday and Troy was happy that there would be no Gabriella to deal with.

"Mom, I'm going to the gym and work out!" Troy called out as he headed to his front door. As soon as he opened it, he found the one person he did not want to see.

"Gabriella?" Troy said through gritted teeth.

"Hey Troy!" Gabriella greeted with a grin.

"Umm.. what are you doing here?" Troy asked.

"I heard you're going to the gym and I decided to go with you! We're gonna have so much fun!" Gabriella said happily, almost jumping up and down.

"I don't think you will like it. Really. All those sweaty and stinky people working out would just repel you. Trust me." Troy said, trying to convince Gabriella not to come with him.

"Its fine. I don't care." Gabriella said while Troy just sighed and reluctantly agreed.

-

Troy and Gabriella were inside the gym and were walking towards their locker.

"Alright, open the locker and put everything inside. I'm just gonna go and buy a drink." Troy said as he tossed the locker key to Gabriella.

_2 minutes later…_

Troy came back and found Gabriella waiting for him.

"Did you put all our stuff inside??" Troy asked.

"Yup!" Gabriella smiled, happy to help.

"Ok, cool. Where's the key for the locker?" Troy asked, handing out his hand for the key. Gabriella's smile immediately turned into an 'O'.

"Oopps…" Gabriella said, biting her lip.

"What do you mean oopps?" Troy asked suspiciously.

"You said put _everything _inside so…" Gabriella started and Troy immediately groaned.

"No! Tell me you didn't put the key inside the locker!!" Troy said and Gabriella just played with her hair sheepishly.

-

Gabriella was in treadmill next to Troy and just trying to press the buttons in front of her. Troy was just glancing at her to see what the hell she was pressing. His eyes widened when he saw how fast Gabriella was going.

"Gabi slow down!! You're gonna trip!" Troy exclaimed but a little too late. Gabriella's legs couldn't keep up with the machine and she was about to fall flat on her face when Troy caught her and pulled her towards him. He lost balance and fell on his back.

"I'm so sorry!! Are you ok?" Gabriella said as she hurriedly got off of Troy, to his disappointment.

"I'm fine. Damn, are you a walking disaster? You keep falling." Troy commented with a visible frown while Gabriella just smiled.

"But you're always there to catch me!" She grinned as she stood up.

--

Days have past and Troy finally had the courage to tell Gabriella to just leave him alone.

"So Troy, you're gonna come over my place and tutor me this afternoon right?" Gabriella asked as Troy walked her to class.

"Actually, Gabi I think I shouldn't--" Before Troy could finish, Gabriella tripped over her own foot and lost balance.

"Ahh…" Gabriella exclaimed and closed her eyes, waiting to hit the ground… but she didn't.

"Miss are you ok?" An unfamiliar voice asked worriedly.

"Ohh… I'm fine… thanks." Gabriella said with a smile as he stared at her hero.

"I'm Mario by the way." The guy introduced with a smile.

"I'm Gabriella. But you can call me Gabi." Gabriella grinned.

--

Troy stood on the side, frozen in his spot. He was just about to catch Gabriella when a random guy beat him to it. He stared at Gabriella and the boy in front of him for a few moments. Something hit him hard. It was the way the guy was looking at Gabriella. He didn't like it. When he got back to his sense he coughed loudly and stood next to Gabriella.

"Oh right. Hey man!" Mario said and nodded at Troy's direction. Troy just nodded back and turned towards Gabriella. He was about to ask Gabriella if she was alright but then Mario spoke first.

"Can I walk you to class?" Mario offered and Gabriella smiled widely.

"Sure!" Gabriella answered and turned to Troy who was a bit shocked.

"You don't mind right Troy? I'll see you later!" Gabriella said as she waved and walked with Mario.

--

Troy stayed where he was for a good two minutes until he got over the shock.

"_What just happened?" _Troy asked himself confusedly as he felt a huge pang in his chest. He shook his head and walked to his class with his head down.

--

"What's wrong with you?" Chad asked as he stared at his friend. Troy looked up at his friend and gave his head a shake for the hundredth time that day. He just couldn't take his mind off Gabriella walking away with Mario.

"I'm fine." Troy said with a forced smile.

"Oh alright." Chad shrugged. Everyone started eating while Troy waited for Gabriella.

"Hey… something is missing." Sharpay said while Jason chuckled.

"Obviously Sharpay! Gabriella's not here." Jason said and everyone agreed.

"Oh yeah, where is Gabi, Troy?" Zeke asked while Troy just frowned.

"How should I know?" Troy said a bit too cranky.

"Gee, don't need to bite my head off." Zeke mumbled.

"Oh there she is!" Chad said pointing at Gabriella's direction. Troy immediately whipped his head to see if Mario was with her and relief washed over him when he didn't spot the Spanish boy with her.

"Sorry I'm late. I was talking to someone." Gabriella said and Troy perfectly knew who she was talking about and he wasn't happy about it.

"Its alright Gabi. Aren't you gonna sit down?" Taylor asked curiously as Gabriella just put the lunchbox slowly in front of Troy.

"Actually, I hope you guys don't mind me sitting with Mario…" Gabriella said slowly and Troy's hands immediately folded into a hard ball.

"Mario? The hot Spanish boy?" Sharpay asked with a smile as she quickly glanced at Troy and caught his trying-not-to-show-his-angry-face look.

"Yeah…" Gabriella said, turning red. Troy saw this which made him angrier inside. He never saw her blush before and the fact that the mention of Mario made her blush infuriated him.

"Well, we'll see you later then." Jason said.

"Yeah.. oh and umm Troy…" Gabriella said slowly and for the first time, Troy looked up and met her eyes.

"Yeah?" Troy said, sounding hopeful inside.

"I kinda gave half of your sandwich to Mario…" Gabriella said sheepishly and Troy's eyes immediately turned dark. Gabriella just gave one final glance at the group and went off.

-

Troy's knuckles were turning white but he immediately let go when the whole gang stared at him at his odd reaction.

"What are you all looking at?" Troy snapped.

"Nothing." Everyone said at the same time. They could sense that something was wrong but in truth, they had no idea about what Troy was feeling about Gabriella. Troy sighed and just stared at nothing. What was he feeling?

"Hey Troy, are you gonna eat that? Can I have it?" Chad said and grabbed the lunchbox but Troy hit his hand away.

"Its mine!" Troy snapped and Chad immediately pulled his hand away.

--

Days have past and Gabriella had been hanging around Mario way too much for Troy's liking. She wasn't clingy anymore because he barely saw her. She doesn't even make lunch for him anymore and she seemed really happy talking and laughing with Mario. Something he never did for her.

"_No! This can't be happening!! I'm not missing her!! I'm not!" _Troy said to himself as he banged his head on his table.

"Troy are you ok?" Gabriella said, popping out of nowhere. Troy's head popped up straight away when he heard Gabriella's voice.

"Gabi!... umm.. yeah I'm fine." Troy said, happy to see Gabriella.

"Ok, well I just want to tell you that you don't need to tutor me anymore…" Gabriella said and Troy's smile became dead straight.

"Why?" Troy asked.

"_Please don't have anything to do with Mario. Please don't have anything with Mario."_ Troy said repeatedly to himself.

"Its Mario. He offered to tutor me and since well… let's face it, you don't enjoy my company Troy… and you don't like me. Mario does so… I guess I'll just see you around… and please don't bang your head on the table." Gabriella said softly and left.

-

The last bell went and everyone rushed out of the school. Troy was just walking slowly with his head down when he heard a familiar laugh approaching him.

"Oh my gosh! That is so funny?? You really did that?" Gabriella laughed as she walked with Mario in the hallway. Troy stared at Gabriella and saw how happy she was. Gabriella finally looked forward and saw Troy. She gave him a small smile and just continued walking. Right there and then, Troy knew it. He missed her.

--

Troy was in the gym with his friends and just shooting the ball. He didn't say a word to anyone and everyone found it very strange.

"Dude, what's up with you? You've been cranky lately." Chad said as he tossed the ball to his best friends.

"I just have a lot on my mind." Troy said and took and shot… and missed.

"Damn it." Troy cursed softly.

"Can I ask what its about?" Chad asked.

"No." Troy said plainly.

"Dude, why do I have a feeling that this has something to do with Gabriella?" Zeke said and Troy immediately missed his shot, again.

"It doesn't have anything to do with her!" Troy protested straight away.

"Ohhh I think our boy Troy has fallen in love with Gabi!! Ohhhhh!!" Jason teased as everyone grinned mischievously.

"Oh snap! Is it true Troy?" Zeke said, approaching his friend.

"Hell no, man! Why would I fall in love with that brunette? She's dumb and she's way too clingy. I mean, seriously, who prepares lunch everyday for someone else? That's so stupid! She's just some spoiled brat who thinks she could have anything she wants. I was just forced to go to that date and she even picked such a crap movie. Worst date I've ever been to. She doesn't know anything about life. I hate her!" Troy said and suddenly, they heard the gym door slam closed.

"Whoa, was someone at the door?" Zeke asked. Troy's head snapped in the direction of the door and saw a pink lunchbox on the floor with the food peaking out.

"Oh no!" Troy mumbled and sprinted to the door.

**--**

**Ohhh cliffy... i hope you like it! Please review.**


	2. I think I’m in love with her

**Here's the next and last chapter. I hope you like this!**

* * *

"GABI WAIT!!" Troy yelled as he saw Gabriella running in a distance. Everyone was staring at him but he didn't care. He needed to get to Gabriella. He needed to explain. He needed to say that he didn't mean anything she heard. He stared at Gabriella's back fading away when suddenly, she tripped over something on the ground. Troy sprinted to her and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Don't touch me you jerk!" Gabriella exclaimed and Troy heart immediately tightened when he saw tears rolling down Gabriella's face.

"Gabi.. I—I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said." Troy said as sweat started dripping down his face. He stood up and tried to help Gabriella out but she pushed him away.

"Do you really think I would believe that??" Gabriella sobbed and just let the tears fall. Troy didn't know what to say.

"Damn it Troy… You treated me like trash and I tolerated that because I really liked you. Gosh… I didn't know you could hurt me more than you already did. Why do you do that to people Troy?" Gabriella cried and Troy's heart started to break little by little.

"Gabi… I didn't mean to hurt you…" Troy said weakly.

"Well you did and you know what… I'm tired of it. Don't talk to me ever again." Gabriella said and wiped her tears that continued to fall, as she walked away.

"Gabi just let me explain!" Troy tried again as he followed her down the hall to the exit of the school.

"Would that stop me from hurting?" Gabriella questioned as Troy looked down at his feet.

"I don't know… Gabi its really hard to explain what's happening…" Before Troy could finish his sentence, he was cut off.

"Hard? Troy, you take everything that comes in your life so easy. You wouldn't know the meaning of hard. Troy… loving someone like you is hard." Gabriella cried, biting her lip. Troy was speechless, he didn't know what to say after that. Gabriella sucked in a deep breath and continued talking.

"Well, Mr tough guy, I'm done seducing you. I give up! Goodbye, Troy…" She said one last time before she walked away.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Troy yelled in the balcony for the second time since Gabriella came into his life.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!!" Troy continued angrily.

"Is she really that annoying?" Anna exclaimed, rushing to Troy's bedroom.

"No…" Troy admitted as he turned around to face his mother who stared at him in surprised.

"Then what's the matter?" Anna asked.

"I think I'm in love with her."

* * *

"I hate you Troy Bolton! I hate you! I hate you!!" Gabriella screamed.

"Why do I have to fall for you?? I shouldn't have! I wasn't supposed to…" She whispered as she grabbed her phone and dialled a familiar number.

"Hey!" Ricky's cheerful voice rang through Gabriella's ears.

"I can't do this dad." Gabriella said as Ricky's smile turned upside down on the other end of the line.

"What do you mean, honey?" Ricky asked curiously, though he had an inkling of what Gabriella might be talking about.

"I'm done with Troy! I've done what I had to do and it hurts me. I can't continue it with him. I give up. I can't follow your footsteps, dad." She said through a series of sobs.

"Why, sweety?" Ricky asked, guessing the worst of the situation he put his daughter in.

"'Cause I've fallen in love with him."

* * *

Both Troy and Gabriella dreaded the next day. Gabriella did not want to see Troy and Troy decided to avoid Gabriella as much as possible. He wasn't ready to tell her anything as of yet… but fate always has its way.

"Ah, watch where you're goi--" Troy sucked in a breath as he saw who bumped onto him.

"Gabi…" He mumbled as the brunette looked up at him but immediately avoided his gaze.

"Sorry." She said softly and just walked away without saying anything else. Troy closed his eyes and bowed his head as he took his rightful seat.

-

Troy was walking in the hall way and saw her again. He tried to smile at her but she continued to ignore him.

"Hey Troy!" Chad called out as Troy sighed in disappointment.

"Sup man?" Zeke followed as the whole group of friends approached Troy.

"Nothin." Troy said softly as his eyes trailed the back of Gabriella's head.

"Doesn't sound like nothing, tough guy." Sharpay commented and Troy just shook his head.

"Sounds like you're in love." Taylor added.

"I am." Troy said slowly while the others just stared at him like he did the impossible.

"But she hates me!" Troy added straight away.

"Not for long! I have an idea!" Sharpay smiled.

"What did I get myself into?" Troy mumbled to himself as he listened to Sharpay's plan.

* * *

Days have past and Gabriella was feeling worse each day. There was an upcoming dance and Troy never approached her. She knew he wouldn't but she still hoped. She was currently putting stuff in her locker when Mario approached her.

"Hey Gabi!" Mario greeted cheerfully.

"Hey Mario! What's up?" Gabriella asked with a forced smile. As she looked up at Mario, her eyes immediately drifted to the group of friends that was talking right behind Mario.

"The dance is up. Go with me?" Mario asked hopefully. At the mention of the dance, a certain blue-eyed boy seemed to have stiffened. Gabriella spared a glance at Troy to see if he had any intention of butting in but it was a disappointment.

"Sure." Gabriella smiled.

* * *

It was finally the night of the dance and everyone seemed to be having fun… except for two.

"Can you see her anywhere?" Troy asked his tall friend, Zeke.

"No. Who cares, man. Just go up and do what we have planned. She's bound to be here somewhere." Zeke assured his friend.

"She better be here or else everything will turn to nothing." Troy said seriously as he walked up to the stage.

-

"Gabi are you ok?" Mario asked worriedly as he noticed the brunette's sad face.

"Yeah I'm fine! Just a bit tired, you know." Gabriella said as she pretended to yawn to prove her point.

"Do you want me to get you a drink?" Mario offered politely.

"That would be nice." Gabriella nodded with a smile. Mario returned the smile and walked off to get the drinks. Gabriella sighed, closed her eyes and just listened to music that the band was playing on the stage. She suddenly frowned when the music was abruptly stopped. She opened her eyes and saw a guy telling the band to play something. She stood up and squinted her eyes to see who was on the stage ruining her mood of music. When she realised who it was, she bit her lip.

-

"Can you just play thing song when I give you the signal?" Troy said to the band who nodded and shrugged.

"_Ok, here we go."_ Troy told himself as he grabbed the microphone and examined the sea of people, looking for a certain brunette.

-

"No, no, no. Please don't have anything to do with me. Please, please, please." Gabriella prayed silently as she bit her lip and stared at blue-eyed boy on the stage.

-

"Gabriella. I know you're here. Please listen to me and don't walk out of the room… Well, umm… I'm not really good at this stuff but… I wanna do something for someone, the best I could. I wanna do something for you Gabi. I guess… you can say this is just a fancy way of saying… I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't mean to hurt you." Troy said softly as he gripped onto the microphone tighter.

-

As soon as Gabriella heard her name, her breath got caught in her throat.

"_This is wrong. I thought he doesn't have feelings for me."_ Gabriella thought as she forced her legs to walk to the exit but they wouldn't move an inch. Her mind was telling her to sprint to the door but her heart was gluing her to the seat. She closed her eyes and did her best to overrule her heart, and she succeeded… until she opened her eyes and found Troy staring back at her.

-

"Don't walk away from me again." Troy pleaded, never taking his eyes off of Gabriella who seemed to be frozen in her spot. Everyone stayed quiet and just watched the extraordinary event that was happening before their eyes.

"Gabi hear me out. Just listen to this. This is for you."

_Don't wanna close the door,  
Don't wanna give up on it  
Don't wanna fight no more,  
We'll find a way around it,  
Where's the love we had?...  
We can make it last_

_Tell me what I gotta be,  
Tell me what you wanna do  
'Cause I can't live my life  
The way you want me to  
You know I can't go on  
Living like we do  
Do I have to cry for you?  
Do I have to cry for you?  
_

Troy didn't let go off Gabriella's gaze. He knew that what he was doing was completely out of his character but he knew that he had to this. He loved her._  
_

_So tell me what it's for,  
If there's no winner in it?  
Nobody's keeping score,  
Let's start from the beginning  
Can we make it last  
Where's the love we had_

_Tell me what I gotta be,  
Tell me what you wanna do  
'Cause I can't live my life  
The way you --_

-

"I can't do this." Gabriella whispered as she shook her head and headed outside. As soon as Troy saw Gabriella ran to the door, he let go off the microphone and chased her.

"Gabi wait!" Troy yelled out as Gabriella headed to nowhere in particular.

"Go away Troy! Please!" Gabriella yelled back as she continued running, tears rolling down her face. She took a turn and didn't know where she was heading. Immediately, she realised where she was… and she was trapped.

"_Oh no! Not here!"_ Gabriella thought as she looked at the beautiful plants and flowers around her and a bench that seemed to be waiting for her. She was in the rooftop with the most beautiful evening view… and Troy was right behind her.

"Why are you running away from me?" Troy breathed on her hair as Gabriella closed her eyes.

"Because I should." Gabriella answered, turning around to face Troy, only to be surprised at how close their faces were.

"What's wrong?" Troy said softly as he gently rested his forehead on hers. Gabriella was speechless for one split second until she realised what was happening. She quickly stepped away from Troy and just glared at him.

"What's wrong is that you hurt me… really bad." Gabriella exclaimed, tears rolling down her face. Troy was about to say something else but Gabriella cut him off.  
"Its best for you to just stay away from me." Gabriella cried as she tried to get past Troy but he just stood firm.

"Gabi, I'm sorry. I know I've hurt you .I didn't mean what I said in the gym. I just… I just wanted to prove that I was still tough, that I was strong. I couldn't show anyone that you were really getting to me. I'm so sorry." Troy apologised sincerely but Gabriella just avoided his gaze. She turned around so that her back was facing Troy.

"Just go away, Troy! Leave me be! I don't want to see you anymore. I know that I seem dumb and clumsy but I have a heart, Troy. It breaks. When you said those things, I couldn't believe that--"

"I love you." Troy blurted out and Gabriella immediately stopped talking. Her heart started pounding out of her chest and her throat suddenly seemed dry. She sucked in a breath and turned around to face Troy who was just staring at her.

"Wha—what?" Gabriella asked, shocked.

"It took me a long while to figure that out. When I saw you with Mario… I just wanted to punch the crap out of him. I wanted get you back. I wanted to apologise to you sooner but I couldn't. Gabi… I've fallen in love with you." Troy announced as he took a step forward, closer to Gabriella.

-

Gabriella just stared at Troy and bit her lips. This wasn't happening.

"No! Troy, you can't! You shouldn't fall in love with me. Its bad enough that I fell in love with you!" Gabriella cried which made Troy completely confused.

"I thought that's what you wanted…" Troy said, blinking his eyes to check if he was hearing everything right.

"Troy… you shouldn't have fallen in love with me… you're just gonna get hurt. There are things about me that you don't know." Gabriella confessed.

"I don't care wha--" Troy was about to argue with Gabriella when he spotted a small black cylindrical shape peaking from behind the plants. He stared at it in suspicion and slowly approached it. Gabriella followed Troy's eyes and her heart immediately started pumping harder.

"_Oh no!" _Gabriella exclaimed in her mind as she quickly tried to stop Troy from examining at what he saw.

"Hidden cameras?" Troy mumbled as he finally figured out what it was. He looked up and saw other camera's surrounding the whole place.

"Troy..." Gabriella cried as Troy breathed in angrily and shook his head. He knew what the whole scheme was about.

"I don't believe this." Troy mumbled dangerously.

"Please…" Gabriella cried pleadingly. Troy shook his head and avoided Gabriella's eyes. He quickly walked out of the rooftop and into the hallways while Gabriella chased after him, crying.

"Troy!" Gabriella called out but Troy ignored her and just examined the place and saw the camera's that he never actually noticed before. He continued walking around the school, especially the places they often go, and saw repeated hidden cameras in corners that no one often looked.

-

Troy stopped in the middle of the hallway, not wanting to see anything anymore. He didn't want to believe that the only girl he ever fell in love with was using him.

"Troy… let me explain!" Gabriella cried, letting the cliché words escape her mouth.

"EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT, GABI??" Troy yelled angrily as he turned around to face Gabriella who was standing three meters away from him, frozen and silently crying.

"THAT YOU MADE A FOOL OUT OF ME?? IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO SAY??" Troy yelled while Gabriella just shook her head, sobbing loudly.

"I told my dad that I wanted to stop this show when I realised that I couldn't do it." Gabriella explained.

"So all this time… I've just been the main lead of your dad's stupid reality show?! What? Your debut?" Troy said angrily while Gabriella stayed silent, proving that what he just said was right. Troy's eyes started to go red from anger and pain at what turned out to be, the worst day of his life.

"You were supposed to hate the Gabriella you know, Troy…" Gabriella sobbed.

"So it wasn't in your daddy's little script for me to fall in love with you. You were just supposed to use me to entertain people." Troy spat, tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

"Troy its not like that…" Gabriella started but she couldn't continue anymore as her sobs were getting the better of her voice.

"Did you pay a thought of me when you were in the process? Damn it, did you ever think that I would get hurt??" Troy said, staring intensely at Gabriella. He didn't want to let the tears fall… but they did.

"I didn't know you would actually like me. Troy, I was trying to be the opposite of your dream girl… I wasn't trying to make you like me. That's the point of the show… I'm best fit to play the part…." Gabriella explained through tear-blurred eyes.

"And why is that??" Troy questioned roughly as Gabriella silently whispered her replied.

"I never thought I'd fall in love with someone like you." Gabriella stated, almost inaudible. Troy just paused for a while.

"I guess we think alike." Troy replied, obviously hurt as he shrugged past her, ready to walk out.

"Troy, please… I didn't mean for you to get hurt…" Gabriella pleaded, sobbing her heart out. She grabbed his arm but he immediately shrugged her hand away.

"Damn it, Gabriella!! I nearly begged on my knees for you to forgive me for what I said!! I was ready to tell the whole world that I'm in love with someone like you!… and it turns out its just a show?! I didn't know that I could be that stupid to fall for you and your daddy's scheme." Troy spat, letting his last tears fall as he ran out.

-

Gabriella watched as Troy ran away. She didn't have the energy to chase him because she knew he would just reject her.

"I love you so much Troy." Gabriella whispered as she fell on the floor and just cried her tears away.

* * *

"Damn, I can't believe that Gabi would do that to Troy. I didn't think she was that type of person." Chad said as him and the gang hung out in the gym, without Troy and Gabriella.

"What type of person is Gabi? I heard she's not even dumb or clumsy. A genius, actually." Taylor said, unhappy about the whole situation.

"What show is it anyway?" Jason asked curiously.

"It's a reality show. Apparently its supposed to be called 'Seducing Mr Tough Guy'. Its aims to see how tough guys are gonna break the heart of a dumb bimbo brunette – acted by Gabriella Montez. The show is actually written by her dad and its her debut. Its supposed to have like a couple of more episodes with other guys in them but I think its gonna be cancelled." Sharpay explained, happy to tell her friends that she knew something that matters in their little society.

"Has she done this before?" Zeke asked.

"Yeah." Sharpay answered straight away.

"Then why is now any different from any other 'episodes' she finished?" Jason asked and everyone stared at him like he was stupid.

"Can't you keep up, Jason? She fell in love with Troy when she wasn't supposed to." Taylor explained to the clueless boy.

"I still don't have it in me to hate Gabi though… she's very nice and its true that Troy did hurt her badly. I felt really bad for that. I don't think she deserved it despite her scheme." Zeke said sadly.

"She doesn't. I mean, I heard Gabriella is actually a very nice girl." Sharpay said while the others stared at her suspiciously.

"How do you know all this?" Chad questioned curiously.

"I have my sources." Sharpay smiled.

"Trust Sharpay to know everything about the showbiz." Taylor said and suddenly, the gym door opened. They all turned around to face Gabriella who was standing by the door.

"Hey guys." Gabriella greeted weakly as everyone returned the greeting.

"What's up?" Chad asked.

"Do you know where I can find Troy?" Gabriella questioned, biting her lip and not catching anyone's gaze.

"He didn't go to school so he'll be most likely to be at his house." Zeke answered and Gabriella gave him a small awkward smile.

"Thanks." Gabriella said and walked off.

* * *

"Troy! Come on! What happened in the dance? You haven't been yourself since then." Anna called out from the other side of Troy's door.

"Mom don't worry about it." Troy called out. He was in his bed under the covers and had been since the confrontation between him and Gabriella.

"I'm your mother Troy. I'm worried about you." Anna said and before Troy could reply, the doorbell rang. Anna sighed and walked down the stairs, towards the front door. She was very surprised to find a certain brunette holding something behind her back.

"Hi Mrs Bolton." Gabriella greeted with a force smile.

"Oh Gabriella! What a pleasant surprise!" Anna exclaimed, happy to see Gabriella, not knowing that she was the caused of Troy's pain.

"Is Troy here?" Gabriella said softly.

"Yes, he's up in his room. He's been there since the dance. Do you have any idea what happened?" Anna questioned but Gabriella just looked down and followed the way in which Anna was pointing at.

-

Troy didn't have any idea who was at the door. He thought that it was his dad who rang the doorbell and just forgotten his keys. He was about to sleep himself in misery again when there was another knock on his door.

"Mom I really don't want to talk about it. Just please leave me alone." Troy called out.

"Troy…" The familiar voice made Troy sat up on his bed.

"Gabriella." Troy whispered to himself. He didn't expect Gabriella to be there.

"Troy can we talk?" Gabriella questioned biting her lip.

"What's there to talk about?" Troy spat angrily but despite that, he found himself walking towards the door silently.

-

Gabriella sighed. She expected the answer but the rejected still struck a hit in her heart. She leaned on the door and rolled down to the floor. Little did she know, Troy did the same.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Troy." Gabriella said to him for the hundredth time.

"But you did." Troy answered from the other end of the line.

"Will you ever forgive me?" Gabriella questioned silently as Troy stayed quiet. Gabriella sighed and slid a certain DVD case in the gab underneath the door.

"That's everything they took of us. Would've been a good episode." Gabriella said, half sarcastic and half serious.

-

Troy looked down at the DVD case and slowly picked it up.

"Gabi you don't get the point." Troy said slowly, not angry anymore but sad.

"You don't have the time to explain it to me." Gabriella replied.  
"I loved you. The Gabi I've always knew. Right now, she's gone. You're not her. I don't know if I love you… the real you." Troy confessed and tears immediately started forming in the corners of Gabriella's eyes. She did expect him to say that.

-

Gabriella put her hand on her mouth to stop the sob that was bound to come out. She didn't want Troy to know she was crying.

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry to say but she's not coming back." Gabriella said as she quickly got up. Troy heard her and stood up as well. She turned around and rested her forehead on the door and whispered.

"I'm leaving today, Troy. I'm so sorry for all the trouble I've caused you. I really didn't mean for you to get hurt." Gabriella cried and quickly ran down the stairs.

-

As soon as the words left Gabriella's mouth and quick footsteps were heard, Troy's heart tightened. When he knew that Gabriella was gone, he opened the door.

"So that's what happened." Anna said softly from the end of the hallway. Troy looked at her with red, confused eyes.

"What should I do, mom?" Troy questioned.

"What do you wanna do?" Anna questioned and left.

* * *

"Are you ok, honey?" Ricky asked carefully as he drove to the airport. It had been exactly two hours since Gabriella visited Troy.

"I'll live." Gabriella answered, staring out the window and the rain that was pouring hard.

"Are you sure you want to leave just like this?" Ricky questioned.

"I can't stay here. That's for sure." Gabriella answered and just glanced at her father, showing that she wanted to drop the subject.

"I just don't want you to regret it." Ricky said softly.

-

They finally reached the airport and Gabriella couldn't wait to leave.

"We'll get there, Gabi. You have to relax." Ricky chuckled, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Dad, I'm sorry that everything just gone to waste." Gabriella said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it, honey." Ricky smiled.

"I'm sorry I can't join you in that plane." Ricky said softly.

"Its alright, dad. I know I've made a lot of mess here and it needs fixing." Gabriella said sheepishly. Just then her flight was called. She bid her father farewell and gave him one last wave.

-

As soon as Gabriella settled herself inside the plane, tears started rolling down her face. She covered her face with her hands and just cried her eyes out. Troy was stuck in her head. She kept on hearing his voice. She kept on hearing words from Troy that she knew she would never hear from him.

"Gabriella, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Troy said.

"Leave me alone!" Gabriella whispered as she shook her head, trying to erase the voice in her head.

"I'm not going anywhere." Troy said softly.

"Please go away. I don't want to hurt anymore." Gabriella cried.

"I won't hurt you anymore because I lo—."

* * *

"Sir, please come with me!! You're not allowed to be here!!" The guard exclaimed as he finally caught up with a certain boy.

"Can't you see I'm trying to talk to someone?!" The boy replied, annoyed.

"Sir, I told you--" The guard started again but the boy cut him off.

* * *

Gabriella frowned in confusion when she heard an unfamiliar voice cutting off Troy in her head.

"_What the hell?" _ She thought in her head. She wiped away her tears and tried to listen intently to the voices she kept hearing.

"Sit, I told you--" The unfamiliar voice said.

"Damn it! Can't you just give me a minute to tell this girl in front of me that I love her??" Troy yelled out, frustrated. The voice seemed so close to Gabriella's ear, making her look up. As soon as she did, she closed her eyes again. Just then, she saw Troy standing on her side, staring at her.

"Gabriella, I really don't have much time because that guard over there is giving me the evils. So umm… do you mind looking up at me?" Troy asked, sweat dripping down his face. Gabriella gulped and looked up. She wasn't imagining anything, everything was real.

"Troy?" Gabriella said, shocked.

"Yeah ummm… is there anyway I can convince you not to go??" Troy said, breathing hard, his knees turning weak.

"Wh—what?" Gabriella asked, her senses still not coming back to her.

"Gabi, stay with me? Please?" Troy asked as he knelt to the ground and grabbed Gabriella's hand.

"But I thought…" Gabriella started.

"Well, I kinda figured out that I couldn't live high school without you." Troy smiled. It was the very first time he ever smiled at her.

"I love you Troy but if you don't feel the same way then--" Gabriella couldn't continued as a pair of lips crashed through hers. She was shocked at first but her body relaxed as she wrapped her arms around Troy's neck and kissed him back, closing her eyes.

"I… love… you…" Troy said between kisses as he carried her out of her seat and towards the exit, making her giggle. Troy glared one last time at the security guard who chased him around the airport, before finally walking out with Gabriella in his arms.

--

**There it is! Its over! I hope you liked this story! Till next time! Please review.**


End file.
